A poly(arylene ether) resin, as an amorphous resin, has superior dimensional stability, insulation performance, heat resistance, rigidity, and the like, and thus, is widely used in a variety of fields such as components for vehicles and components for electrical and electronic products. However, when such a poly(arylene ether) resin is used alone, workability is poor due to a high melt viscosity thereof and the like. Accordingly, a poly(arylene ether) resin is blended with a polymer, such as polyamide, polyolefin, or polystyrene, to improve processability thereof. In particular, it was known that, when the poly(arylene ether) resin is blended with a polyamide resin, a resin composition having improved heat resistance and workability can be obtained. Accordingly, application of a modified poly(arylene ether) resin, as a blended poly(arylene ether)/polyamide resin, to components requiring high heat resistance, and the like has been attempted. However, the modified poly(arylene ether) resin also still exhibits many problems such as appearance deterioration, decrease of dimensional stability and impact strength, and change in properties due to moisture, because it is prepared by mixing poly(arylene ether) with polyamide.
Accordingly, research to address such problems has been actively underway. However, fundamental problems, i.e., a high specific gravity of polyamide and great change in physical properties due to moisture, of the poly(arylene ether)/polyamide blending resin remain unresolved.